¤ Degrassi ¤
by LiLSexiE1
Summary: Rated R for alcohol use. language and brief sexuality. ~Ellie decides to go to a big party, she has the quiet, boring image and is about to change that*


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi… blah blah yada yada yada  
  
"So do you think we should go?" Ashley Kerwin asked Ellie Nash, referring to Spinner Mason's big party. She took a bite out oh her ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"I don't know." Ellie replied. "I guess so, I mean we aren't doing anything else tonight right?"  
  
"Right!" Ashley said. "So it's official."  
  
"Hey girls!" Ellie looked away from Ashley to see a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Marco," Ashley said cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," he answered. "Are you two going to Spinner's party?"  
  
"Sure," Ellie replied. "You?"  
  
"If you are then I'm there." Marco said, winking at her.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to the girl's washroom," Ellie said. "I'll see you guys in class."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Ellie shot straight up in her bed. She had fallen asleep on her couch when she got home from school. She rubbed her eyes and headed for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ellie?" it was Ashley. "Are you ready? Because I'm gonna come by and we can walk there together."  
  
"Huh?" Ellie said yawning. "Oh the party!"  
  
"Yeah silly." Ashley said.  
  
"I'm ready!" Ellie lied. "Come on by."  
  
"Okay, bye" Ashley said and hung up.  
  
Ellie hung up the phone and walked into her bathroom. She didn't really care what she looked like but she didn't have to look like a total disaster. She reapplied some black eye liner and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, adding some funky braids. She brushed her teeth and put on some lip gloss. After that, she walked upstairs and into her room and checked herself out in her mirror. She wore a white button up-sleevless shirt that revealed her black bra straps, a plaid skirt with black fishnet tights and black boots.  
  
Ellie put her hands on her hips and shrugged. This was as good as it was gonna get for now. She walked out of her room and downstairs and grabbed her house keys that were dangling from a hook on the kitchen wall. She wrote her parents a note, saying that she was spending the night at Ashley's, which she was.  
  
Ding dong!  
  
"Coming!" Ellie called in direction of her front door. She opened the door and saw Ashley.  
  
"You look great," Ashley said. "Let's go!"  
  
"Thanks." Ellie said, closing her door and locking it.   
  
The two girls headed down the street towards Spinner's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Ellie and Ashley approached the house, they could tell that it was already getting crazy.  
  
"Wow," Ashley said, smiling. "This should be interesting."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ellie said, knocking on the door.  
  
The door opened right away. "Hey girls." Jimmy, Ashley's ex-boyfriend said. "Come on in we need this party to be a little freaky!"  
  
Ashley walked past him rolling her eyes. Ellie followed her.   
  
She looked around seeing no one that she knew until they walked into the living room where she saw Spinner, Marco, Jimmy, Paige and Hazel. They were all holding a beer in their hand. Ellie took a seat next to Marco on the couch. Ashley sat next to her.   
  
"Hey El." Marco said. "Glad you came."  
  
"Hey Marcy! I see your girlfriend is here. She looks good." Spinner yelled, he was obviously drunk.  
  
"Shut up, idiot." Marco shouted over the music.  
  
"It's just that, what's the point of her being here if all she does is sit there and look cute?" Spinner yelled. "Tell her to do something wild for once."  
  
"I can hear you." Ellie called. "You don't have to communicate with me through Marco."  
  
"Then do something fun!" Spinner yelled. "Your boring!"  
  
Ellie's foreheard scrunched up, partly from being annoyed and partly from being angry. She opened the mini fridge and grabbed a beer.  
  
"Ellie don't listen to him." Marco said. "You don't have to do that."  
  
Ellie ignore him and opened the beer. She started chugging it until it was completely gone. Then she slammed it down on the table.  
  
"Whatever!" Spinner yelled. "Is that all you got?"  
  
"Spinner, leave her alone." Paige said, lightly hitting him on the arm.  
  
Ellie felt her forehead scrunch up again. Then remember what else she had seen in the fridge. She opened it again and took out a bottle of vodka.  
  
"Yeah right!" Spinner shouted to her. "Straight vodka?"  
  
"Ellie!" Ashley said with a worried look upon her face.  
  
But Ellie ignored them. She unscrewed the lid and started chugging it. She almost gagged at the taste but she just kept going.  
  
"Ellie!" Marco grabbed the bottle from her. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Suddenly, Ellie had no idea what was going on, but she knew that no one would ever call her boring again. 


End file.
